Cousin 2 Sister V1: Troubled Cousin
by KrissiMoonfire
Summary: Krissi goes to her cousins- the Charmed Ones- for help.
1. Cousin?

Hey Peeps! I don't own anyting except the charecters I've created. I Hope you like this story. It's the first in my series. I'll eventually create an RPG at Yahoo. Oh and **Rafe's name is pronounced Rave.**

**Troubled Cousin**

Monday, April 12, 2004, 2:15 P.M., Chicago  
  
Today is my 14th birthday and Dad's growing weaker each and every day. I'm glad that there is a nurse taking care of him. Today I'm leaving for San Francisco to see if my cousins can help. I believe they can, for you see they are the Charmed Ones the greatest source of good in the world. Before Dad got sick he'd tell me stories about them. My white- lighter/boyfriend, Rafe, is now telling me about them. I'm not gonna call them cause I want it to be a surprise. Well gotta finish packing. Once I'm done I'll shimmer to Halliwell Manor.  
  
Meanwhile in San Francisco: 9:00a.m.  
  
"Paige!" yelled Piper. "What?!" answered Paige, coming down the stairs. "A little help here," answers Piper, who's struggling with an armload of groceries and a squirming Wyatt. Paige grabs Wyatt and holds him while Piper puts the groceries away. Phoebe walks into the manor after spending the night with Jason, talking on the phone with him. (With a smile on her face) "Love you gotta go. Yes I'll be there for the meeting bye, for now." She puts the phone and keys in her purse and puts the purse down on the table. "Where have you been?" Piper says accusingly at Phoebe. "Jason's," says Phoebe. Then the doorbell rings. "I'll get it," answers Phoebe.  
  
Back to Krissi:  
  
_Ok here I go_. I take a deep breath and ring the doorbell. Then I'm face to face with my cousin, Phoebe. Phoebe asks, "May I help you?" "Well, hello Phoebe. I'm your cousin, Krissi Moonfire from your mother's side of the family," I hug her and ask, "Can I come in?" "Sure... I guess so," and lets me in. "I didn't know we had a cousin" with a look of surprise on her face. She leads me to the living room calling, "Paige! Piper! Get in the living room now!" "Ok, we're comin'." I follow her and sit down on the couch next to her. _I hope they can help Dad_. Paige and Piper enter the living room and see me and stop. Looking surprised and ask, "Who are you?" "Hey Piper, Paige, and Wyatt! I am your cousin, Krissi Moonfire, from your mother's side of the family." "I didn't know that we had a cousin from our mother's side of the family," says a shocked Piper. "Well you do," I say. "How did you get here? Where are you from?" questions Paige. "I'll tell you everything you want to know in form of a story. Ok?" I said. "Ok!" agreed the Charmed Ones and the other two sit down.

"Well it all started twenty years ago. My father, your grandmother's nephew, fell in love with a demon called Nosphadeema. You can probably relate to this Phoebe. Nosphadeema's human name was April Grant. Her powers were to shimmer and empathy that you'll be getting Phoebe. Since they where in love, they got married in 1986. Nosphadeema got pregnant in 1989. So on April 12, 1990 at 9:21 pm, with the sun in Aries and the moon in Scorpio she had me." "Oh. My. Gosh, today's your birthday! Well Happy Birthday Krissi!" says Paige. "Yes it is, and thank you. My powers are premonition, levitation, temporal stasis, molecular combustion, telekinesis, telemer (it's something like Paige's power), astral projection, to shimmer, and empathy. Yes, it is quite a lot. You'd think I'd be more powerful than you three, but I'm almost as powerful. Last year, was when I gained the powers to shimmer and telemer. Soon after that, we found out the truth about her. So we vanquished her. Her guts got all over my Dad, which caused him to get this unknown sickness that the scientists decided to call 'Blue Fever. The blue fever prevents oxygen from going to the blood. All I know is that it's supernatural. I've tried everything!" I start crying. "Not even the Elders know what to do to cure it. So I thought I'd come here to see if you can help me. You see when I was little my father told me stories about you, but after the vanquish, my white-lighter/boyfriend Rafe, has been the one telling me about you all. So can you help me? Don't forget my father is your cousin, too."


	2. Hopeful Birthday

"**Whoa, I had nooo idea. Of course we'll help you. Please don't cry. Right?" says Piper sympathetically.**

"**Right!" confirms Phoebe.**

"**To the Book!" says Paige.**

**We get up and they led me up the stairs to the second floor, up the stairs to the attic. Their on a pedestal sat the Halliwell's Book of Shadows. _I thought I'd never live to see it._ "Ok, Nosphadeema is it?" says Piper.**

**I nod. "Well it says here a mere minute before her victim dies from that sickness she comes back to life and kisses her victim. The only way to vanquish her is to have a force shield around you so u won't get any of her guts on you. And if you do you'll die in a year," answers Phoebe.**

"**Oh my god, that's next week!" I say starting to cry.**

"**Well it gives the ingredients for a force shield potion and you know how to vanquish her. So let's get to it. Oh, and you're more than welcome to stay here in the guest room, but first I'll give you a tour of the manor," says Paige.**

"**Sure, thanks, let me just get my bag. One sec," I shimmer out to get my bag and back to the attic. "Ok let's go."**

**Paige and I leave the attic and she gives me a tour. Along the way she shows me my room so I leave my bag there and we talk about different things. "So your white-lighter is your boyfriend?" asks Paige.**

"**Yup, his name is Rafe. Do you wanna meet him? Besides, I promised him that he could meet you all."**

"**Sure"**

"**Rafe, get down here!"**

**All of a sudden I see Paige smile and I ask, "What?"**

"**Nothing." **

**Then a pair of hands covers my eyes and ask, "Happy Birthday sweetie!"**

**I squeal, turn around and kiss him. Then I introduce him to Paige. "Rafe this is Paige. Paige this is Rafe."**

"**Nice to meet you," says Rafe shaking hands with Paige.**

"**You too," answers Paige.**

**Downstairs:**

"**Should we go down to the Pier for dinner or should I make somethin'?" Piper asks Phoebe.**

"**Make your Chicken Parmesan. I think she'll like it. Don't forget you even got Paige to eat it and she loved it."**

"**Chicken Parmesan it is. It will be done in forty-five minutes if, you help me make it," says Piper.**

"**Of course I'll help. What's first?" says Phoebe.**

**Half-an hour later:**

"**Paige, Krissi, come down here because dinner will be done in a fifteen minutes!" yells Phoebe.**

"**Oh! My! Gosh! They haven't met you yet and tell me you can stay for dinner because I believe, my cousin here will enjoy it."**

"**Sure I can stay. What's for dinner?" Rafe says.**

"**By the smell of it, Chicken Parmesan," Paige answers**

"**My favorite! I wonder how Piper knew," I say**

"**Piper, set an extra plate besides for Krissi! We got another guest for dinner!"**

"**Who?!"**

"**Come on lets go downstairs the magical way," I said winking. I grab his hand and shimmer downstairs so we're sitting at the dining table. I see Phoebe and say, "Phoebe. this is my white-lighter/boy friend, Rafe. Rafe this is Phoebe."**

**Phoebe jumps! Levitating, turns around on the ground - and says, "Nice to meet you, even though you two scared the daylights outta me!"**

"**Nice to meet you Phoebe," says Rafe shaking hands with Phoebe. **

"**What the....?! How did you get down here without using the stairs and who are you?" enters Piper.**

"**Piper, this is my white-lighter/boyfriend, Rafe. Rafe this is Piper."**

"**Nice to meet you, Piper. I hope it's ok that your sister, Paige, invited me to stay for dinner. You're a really good cook. Leo gives me some cookies to share with Krissi," shaking hands with Piper.**

"**So that's where they've gone!" said Piper.**

"**They were delicious Piper! I have no doubt that your Chicken Parmesan will be just as superb!" complimented Rafe.**

"**Why, thank you," blushes Piper.**

"**You're welcome," said Rafe.**

**The buzzer goes off and Piper shouts, "Chicken!" running to turn it off and to prepare the chicken to eat. Phoebe and Paige rush off to help Piper by setting the table.**

"**I got a surprise for you," said Rafe with a devilish smile.**

"**What?" I ask.**

"**Your present," taking my hand, orbs to a field. There, in the field, was a gorgeous, chestnut unicorn.**

"**Oh! My! Gosh! It's gorgeous. Thank you so much! What's its name? Where did you get the unicorn?"**

"**Whoa! I'll answer your questions when you're riding around me."**

"**Right!" I say mounting the unicorn. "Okay"**

"**Well her name is Charmed. I asked the elder's if I can have her for a week or two and they said yes to two weeks. So you can have her for two weeks. When we get back, ask your cousins if they know where the nearest stable is to them, so you can shimmer her to the stable. Don't forget mortals can't see the horn so they'll think she's just an ordinary horse. I think we should be getting back now."**

"**Okay," I answer reluctantly. I halted her, dismounted, and tied her up. I shimmered out while kissing him. We appeared sitting at the table, startling them all.**

"**Where have you two been? And what's that smell?" Piper questions.**

"**Sorry Piper, I had to give Krissi her birthday present, which is a unicorn that the elder's allowed her to have for two weeks. Also, where's the nearest stable?" asks Rafe**

"**Oh. Okay. Umm I think the nearest stable is Stars Hollow, right?" say Piper.**

"**Right!" shouts Phoebe, emerging from the kitchen with the chicken and places it on the table. "Who wants some Chicken Parmesan?"**

"**I do!" we answer at the same time and giggle.**

**After dinner:**

"**Piper, can you take me to get a horse van, so I can take Charmed to Stars Hollow?"**

"**Sure. Come on," answers Piper as she grabs her purse.**

**Piper and I drive to Stars Hollow. Along the way we talked about our lives, except I already know a lot about them already from Rafe. Mostly it was me talking telling her that I never really liked my mother.**

"**She yelled, abused, and embarrassed me. Most of all she was a stupid, fuckin', bitchin', asshole. She would never let me do anything fun or get any thing good (cool)." I tell Piper in an exasperated-frustrated tone.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry," says Piper meekly.**

"**Don't be"**

"**Well, we're here," answers Piper, pulling into the drive and getting out.**

"**Let's go get that horse van."**

"**Lead on," I answer smiling.**

**I follow Piper to the stable office. Piper asks if we could borrow a horse van. "Sure, that'll be twenty dollars," answers the manager.**

**I hand over the twenty dollars. The manager leads us out to the van. Piper leaves to get her jeep to hook up the van to it. The manger hooks it up. We drive to a field so I can get Charmed without having anyone see us. I shimmer out to get Charmed. I untie her and shimmer back to Piper with her. I load her in the trailer and we drive back to the stable. I make arrangements to board her there. I spoke to the same manger as earlier. Her name is Sharon. Sharon then asks me to show her what I can do and I did it all with flying colors. Then Piper and I decided to go for a trail ride. Piper saddled up Princess, the horse she was to ride, when Leo orbed in and scared her half to death.**

"**Leo!" screamed Piper.**

**I turn around seein' her in a lip lock with Leo. _That's not fair!_**

"Rafe!"

He orbs in and we kiss. Then we hear someone clear their throat, so we break apart. I blushed. It was Piper who had cleared her throat.

"Hi Rafe, are you going on the trail ride with us? Oh, and Krissi, is it okay if Leo comes with us?" asks Piper.

"You know, I was hoping it would be just ... the girls so we can get to know each other better."

"OK, I'll go get Paige and Phoebe," answers Rafe and orbs out.

"And I'll watch Wyatt," answers Leo before orbing out.

A minute later Paige and Phoebe orb in, "Hey!" greets Paige.

"Let's go get the horses," I answer and leave with Paige and Phoebe.

Sharon assigns Paige, Duchess and Phoebe, Goddess. I help them tack up so we can get on the trail faster. We mount and head off.


End file.
